Goodbye / CircusP
[[Archivo:Goodbye.png|thumb|300px|Goodbye Ilustrada por 6LIN.]] Goodbye (Adiós) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. CircusP ha dicho que la canción es muy personal para él, la cual fue escrita de nuevo, pero desde la perspectiva de Miku, ya que originalmente la letra de la canción fue hecha para "expresar" los sentimientos del autor, sin ser necesariamente utilizada en alguna canción. Comentario del autor: *''"Este es mi adiós..."'' Intérprete: 'Hatsune Miku English '''Música y Letra: 'CircusP '''Ilustración y Vídeo: 6LIN *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *FIVE Letra *Letra sacada de Bandcamp. *Traducción al español por Carosaurio-Gao. Inglés= When I was little I was taught that the world wasn't my story All the tears I will cry Wouldn't even make up a sea Tell me how I'll be found Let it be known Tell me who will become still When I am shown And I'll be forgotten in time no matter how hard I try I'll be a wasted life So this is my goodbye Wake me when I have the courage to die Cause I'm too scared to try I am a wasted life So this is my goodbye I never wanted fame Cause when we are dead it's all the same Human mortality is a test on our memory Let me know when I'll go Will I be loved Will someone care I'm not there Am I enough And I'll be forgotten in time no matter how hard I try I'll be a wasted life So this is my goodbye Wake me when I have the courage to die Cause I'm too scared to try I am a wasted life So this is my goodbye So this is my goodbye I'll stop hoping stop wishing stop singing stop living Stop, I'll stop I'll stop moving stop breathing Stop thinking stop living Stop, Just stop And I'll be forgotten in time no matter how hard I try I'll be a wasted life So this is my goodbye Wake me when I have the courage to die Cause I'm too scared to try I am a wasted life So this is my goodbye |-| Español= Cuando era pequeña Me enseñaron que el mundo no es mi historia Todas las lágrimas que lloraré No podrían ni hacer un mar Dime cuándo me encontrarán Deja que se sepa Dime en quién me convertiré incluso Cundo me muestren Y seré olvidada con el tiempo no importa cuánto lo intente Seré una vida malgastada Entonces es mi adiós Despiértame cuando tenga el coraje para morir Porque estoy muy asustada para intentarlo Soy una vida malgastada Entonces es mi adiós Nunca quise fama Porque cuando estamos muertos es lo mismo La mortalidad humana es una prueba en nuestra memoria Dime cuando me iré Seré amada Alguien va a preocuparse si no estoy ahí Soy lo suficiente Y seré olvidada con el tiempo no importa cuanto lo intente Seré una vida malgastada Entonces es mi adiós Despiértame cuando tenga el coraje para morir Porque estoy muy asustada para intentarlo Soy una vida malgastada Entonces es mi adiós Entonces es mi adiós Voy a parar de querer, parar de desear parar de cantar, parar de vivir Parar, voy a parar Voy a parar de moverme, para de respirar Parar de pensar, parar de vivir Parar, solo parar Y seré olvidada con el tiempo no importa cuanto lo intente Seré una vida malgastada Entonces es mi adiós Despiértame cuando tenga el coraje para morir Porque estoy muy asustada para intentarlo Soy una vida malgastada Entonces es mi adiós Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku